Swings are an integral part of the playground experience. Yet swings are conventionally aligned either next to one another in a row so that children may all swing in the same direction or in a large circle so that children may all swing toward the center of the circle. Moreover, conventional swings generally offer a single play opportunity—the act of swinging. The rotatable play device of the present disclosure provides a new play opportunity by which a user is able to experience the act of swinging in combination with an additional social play opportunity—shared rotation.